Beware My Valentine!
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Martin has been thinking about Kaitlin, ever since she dumped him. When he, Diana and Java are called in for their next mission, Kaitlin follows them and finds out about Martin's secret identity. His explanation will have to wait as he deals with a dark cupid monster. Can Martin save the day and perhaps reform his relationship with Kaitlin? Martin x Kaitlin pairing. R&R, please!


**Beware My Valentine!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery. Only the respective company, Marathon does. This is a Martin x Kaitlin, pairing. There will be some OOC. Read & Review and please, no flames! Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

In Victoria, British Columbia, one lovely couple happily are walking down the sidewalk holding hands together in the late evening and went into Beacon Hill Park.

They sat down on the bench and locked their eyes to each other. Just as they were about to press their lips, a mysterious shadowy figure appeared inside the tree by sitting on its branch.

With a devilish grin and bloody red eyes on its face, it aimed its arrow with the bow and fired it right onto the woman's back with a black heart etched on it.

When it made contact, the woman gasped before she could kiss her boyfriend and hang her head down.

The tall young man became very concerned about his escort's wellbeing. "Hey, are you okay, baby?"

His concern immediately turned into freight to see an odd black aura surrounding her entire body. It became much worse, when his girlfriend strangely rose up with dark red eyes, sharp fangs, horns appearing on her forehead and a wild grin on her face. He began to shiver with fear, while he began to sweat profusely; and as he starts to run away, she grabs him by the back of his collar and threw him back first against the tree.

It only rendered him semi-unconscious and as he came to his senses, his girlfriend grabs him by the throat and glares him with its scary face. All that he can do was scream in horror and around the same time, the unknown dark figure that sat on the tree branch was laughing in pure delight to see him suffer at the hands of his own beloved woman possessed.

Narrator: _"Beware My Valentine!"_

It was 12:30p.m at Torrington Academy in Sherbrook, Quebec as students are taking their lunch break in the cafeteria. Java the Caveman is serving the food as the cafeteria cook.

As for most of the students, they've noticed that the principal has posted a special promotional poster on the billboard. It contains hearts, cupids, arrows and especially angels surrounding the picture of people dancing in the center.

Almost everyone became very intrigued of the event and it has caught Martin's eye, when he was strolling back to his dorm.

"What's with the commotion?" he makes his way to the billboard and as soon as he saw the poster, he giddily jumped in joy. "Wow! A Valentine's Day Dance! I hope Jenni will dance with me!"

Hearing Jenni's denial to him interrupted his moment of gleefulness. "In your dreams, Martin! There's no way that I would ever dance with a total geek like you!"

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows at her, while smiling. "Enlighten me."

Jenni grinned. "Gladly." A small gleam was shown on her eye and responds back at Martin by whacking him in the face with her book.

Martin tumbled to the floor with a big bruise on his face. "That's not what I had in mind."

Right after denying Martin's request, she walked away and resumed her studies at her own dorm.

Seconds later, Martin's stepsister, Diana walked in and saw Martin on the floor. She right away detected of what went down between him and Jenni. "Don't tell me, I know. Jenni denied you, once again. Right, Martin?"

The spikey haired man got up, while he brushed himself off after Jenny's assault on him. "Yeah, except it's for a dance."

Diana raised her eyebrow in question. "Dance? What dance?"

"Seriously, Di? It was just posted. See for yourself." He takes her to the billboard of a recently billed poster that was just put up earlier. It said 'Torrington Academy Valentine's Day Dance. Tomorrow evening inside the gymnasium.'

By reading the inscription, big sparkles were shown in Diana's emerald green eyes. "How sweet! If Marvin shows up, it will be my happiest day!"

She was so busy imagining herself dancing with him that she failed to see Martin putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Why dance with him, if you would dance with a guy like me?"

Diana grunted with pure displeasure and slaps him right across the face that sent him flying across the floor. "Forget it, Martin! I'm not going to dance with you! Especially other girls!"

As Martin rubbed his cheek that had a small red mark on it, he got up and replied back to her. "That's easy for you to say, Di." He looked back at the poster and sighed. His face was now filled with disappointment and lowered his head, while placing his hands inside his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "I can't remember of how long it's been."

Diana's gaze quickly softened to see Martin's odd change of expression. "What's wrong, Martin? Is it because of me and Jenni's denial to dance with you?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's…something else."

She folds her arms and demands a clear answer from him. "Martin, what could be running around inside that silly brain of yours other than your spooky stories?"

Martin began to sweat from his forehead and opened up his left side collar to let some steam out. He muttered through his lips. "Well…I…you see the thing is…"

Her patience with him immediately became very thin and interrupts him by shouting out loud. "Out with it, Martin!"

Diana's yelling at Martin nearly caught the attention of every student that overheard her and glanced back at both her and Martin with confusion on their faces. She pulls him by the ear and whispered. "Martin, let's talk about this outside."

He nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Now outside of Torrington Academy, Martin talks with Diana about his recent problem. Java also joined in the discussion after he finished his cafeteria shift.

By taking a deep breath, he unveiled his answer to them. "This is not just about the dance or any spooky stories. It's about…Kaitlin."

The moment he spat her name, Diana's eyes were widened in bewilderment. "Martin Mystery, are you crazy? She dumped you! Why would you even think about her?"

He forms a huddle with them and talked quietly as to why he thought about his short-lived relationship with her. "Listen, she doesn't realize that me and the rest of us are agents for The Center. The only people that know about it are Marvin and Dad."

"Look, Martin. I really hate to say this but, I'm sorry that things didn't go well between you two," told Diana.

"Martin be okay?" asked Java.

"I hope so, Jav."

Then sure enough, Martin's downward expression turned to seriousness by hearing a distress call from his U-Watch. "The Center."

"Oh, well. Spoke too soon" thought Diana, shrugging her shoulders.

Martin pinpoints the location as to where the opened portal to The Center is: a round manhole in the middle of the street. "It's coming from the…sewer? Gross!"

"Tell me about it" says Diana.

As they make their way to the sewer manhole by opening it to reveal the gateway to The Center, a young blue haired and blue-eyed girl witnessed this by hiding behind the mail carrier. She instantly recognized the trio from before and realized that one of them is Martin. Her disgruntled look changed right away, when she noticed Java having some difficulty getting inside the portal due to his weight difference with the manhole. Taking the advantage of the situation, she barges in and jumped high enough to push Java down on his shoulders with her legs. As a result, they both fall in and land on top of Martin and Diana, crashing onto the ground.

Although slightly dazed, Martin rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! Java, why did you do that?"

The muscled caveman responded. "Java did not do it."

"If you didn't do it, then who did?"

Suddenly, a very loud alarm had went off and red lights began flashing back and forth. It than made a surprising message. "Warning! Warning! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

During this, a mechanical claw appeared and grabbed the infiltrator by its collar to reveal the person's identity at Martin and his teammates.

She starts shouting upon being restrained. "Hey! Put me down, you bucket of bolts!"

Martin and Diana instantly recognized the individual. "Kaitlin?"

"How she follow us?" wondered Java.

Just than, Billy, their little green alien friend came zooming in on his little spacecraft and begins deactivating the alarm in order to release Kaitlin from the claw mechanism. "Oh, dear. Hang on. I'll get you down from there."

After he shuts off the alarm and the mechanized claw, it released its grip on Kaitlin's collar and she fell on her backside.

Upon feeling her butt sore, she pre-carelessly waved at Martin and company. "H-Hi, Martin. Long time no see."

"How did you get in here?" cried Martin.

Kaitlin explained her reason of how she infiltrated The Center. "I saw your friend stuck and so I took the opportunity to follow you here." She than starts marveling at the place. "Where exactly am I?"

Diana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "M.O.M. is going to freak out, when she sees you here!"

"Relax, Diana. She'll sort things out with Kaitlin in no time at all" informed Billy to her.

And so, Martin, Diana, Java, Billy and Kaitlin head inside the elevator and ascend to the top floor of The Center, where M.O.M. is waiting for them on their next mission.

The corridors were opened and noticed that there is no sign of M.O.M. anywhere other than her fabled desk, cupboard, paintings and three chairs.

"Where M.O.M.?" asked Java, regarding her whereabouts.

Normally when Martin spots an interesting artifact or machinery in M.O.M.'s office, his curiosity level would rise and starts making a total mess. But on these rare occasions, there was nothing in here that would intrigue him.

He starts scratching his head in confusion and walks around M.O.M.'s office. Much to his chagrin, he frowned. "Where could she be? This isn't like her."

Than, he felt a slight pinch on his body. First came to his waist, cheek, and than at the back of his neck. "Hey! Ow! Ouch! That really hurts!"

"Martin, quit fooling around!" told Diana to him.

"I'm not! Someone else is doing it!"

Java replied. "If not Martin, who did?"

Before anybody else could answer as to whom is pinching Martin blindly, Kaitlin's ear was twisted and starts agonizing in pain, while being escorted out until the invisible person had revealed herself to be M.O.M.

"How did you-" Unable to hold his amazement, M.O.M. answered by showing him a brightly amber ring on her middle finger.

"Just an invisible ring that we've found in Ancient Egypt from the early 60's." She turns to Kaitlin and still holding her ear. "Now about your visitor, Martin. What were you thinking? You know that it's against the rules of bringing an unwanted guest!" Her expression was filled with anger and her fist clenched.

Martin confessed to M.O.M. "Take it easy! I didn't bring her here. She simply followed us, when Java got himself stuck in the manhole."

M.O.M's gaze quickly turned from anger into calmness and released her hold on Kaitlin's ear. "Alright, Martin. That's understandable. However…" She turns back to Kaitlin with her arms folded and returning back to her angered expression. "Because that you know who he really is and discovering our secret location, I will have to erase your memories!"

Kaitlin bends down to her knees and pleads to M.O.M. by not having her memories wiped. "Please don't do it! I swear that I won't tell this to anyone!" She than buries her face with her hands and continued on, while she sobbed softly. "Me and Martin have so much in common together until I dumped him. All because he said something about getting sucked inside a charm bracelet filled with green gas and he did this over my date."

When M.O.M. realized of what Kaitlin was referring to, her eyes were widened in shock by recalling a familiar creature that Martin was dealing with out for revenge: the evil Djini. "It all makes sense. And if memory serves, we met you in the Shadow Realm a long while back, correct?"

As she wipes her tears, she nodded. "Yes, that's right. Martin was fighting against those shadows and that's when he saved me and the world."

Diana grunted. "Well, duh! It would've been better off, if you didn't came into the picture!"

Martin defends Kaitlin, regarding Diana's harsh words. "Diana! That wasn't very nice! If it wasn't for her showing me about her own shadow attacking her, the Earth wouldn't exist anymore!"

M.O.M. narrowed her light green eyes and made an offer. "Martin and the rest of you, I need to speak with Kaitlin…privately."

"What about the mission?" thought Martin.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I must talk with Kaitlin alone" says M.O.M. to Martin and his crew.

Martin and everyone reluctantly agreed to M.O.M.'s advice and went outside of her office as the corridors closed behind them. He becomes worried about Kaitlin's involvement with her snooping him and leading her to his identity as an agent to The Center. "I hope she'll be okay."

Back inside M.O.M.'s office, M.O.M. sat at her front desk while Kaitlin sat at the centre chair.

Her forehead was sweating and began twiddling her thumbs.

After a few minutes of silence, it was broken by M.O.M.

"Anyways, since that you've discovered who we are and given the fact that you've assisted Martin dealing with the shadows, I would've erased your memories. But considering that you share the same traits and aspects of him, along with making a strong commitment to us, I could consider you as an acceptation."

"Huh? What does that mean?" says a confused Kaitlin.

With a small smile on M.O.M.'s face, she clarified. "It means that we will accept you as an agent to The Center." She changes her expression into seriousness and pressed forward. "But, be very clear on this. If you spread this to anyone about us, we will not only terminate you as an agent, but we will also have your memories wiped. Is that clear?"

Kaitlin nods her head in total agreement. "Yes, crystal clear. You have my word on it." She than remembered something earlier. "Oh, that reminds me. You said, _'it all makes sense'_. Can you please describe to me by what you meant?"

M.O.M. retorted and told her the truth. "Of course. Martin was dealing with a creature called 'the Djini'. It wanted revenge on Martin by possessing Diana and used her as a pawn in its scheme, when it observed her frustration with you hanging around with him."

The young blue-haired lady smacked herself on the head. "I don't believe it. Diana was jealous, because of me being with Martin and that's when he forgot about my date." She slouched and her face was filled with sadness. "How could I've been such a fool?"

There was little that M.O.M. could do to help Kaitlin. So, she stood up from her desk and walked up to her. She puts her hand on Kaitlin's shoulder and looked at her. "Here's what we'll do. Now, listen carefully."

After several minutes of waiting, M.O.M. calls Martin and his crew back into her office.

He sees that Kaitlin is nowhere in plain sight. "Where's Kaitlin?"

M.O.M. gives him a false answer. "I've dismissed her for the time being by having her sent back home."

Diana agreed with dispatching Kaitlin. "That's a relief. Having one Martin is bad, but two Martins is even worse."

"I'll show you who's bad!" cried Martin. He was about to pummel Diana until M.O.M. clears her throat.

"You two can settle your differences later. Now, for your next assignment, we've just received reports from Victoria, British Columbia of numerous women mysteriously turning into hideous creatures and attacking their own boyfriends in the middle of the night."

This sent shivers down Diana's spine. "That sounds creepy. But, who would do this?"

"That's why we need you to investigate. Billy?"

The small green alien opens a portal to Victoria, British Columbia for Martin and his gang to scope out the situation. "This way, guys."

Now that they've reached to their destination, they begin their investigation in the same area where the attacks took place: Beacon Hill Park.

No matter where they turn to, they see nothing but claw marks on trees and large footprints all over the place.

Diana could feel her body tingle with fear by staring at the footprint on the ground. "This is so freaky. Why would every woman turn themselves into hideous creatures and physically assault their own boyfriends?"

"Java feel worry" says the bulky caveman.

"Relax, you guys. It's probably a hairy monster looking to stalk their victims at midnight" told Martin to them.

"Oh, come on, Martin! Not another one of your lame scary movies!" cried Diana.

He continued. "Of course, it is. It's just like in the movie, 'An American Werewolf in London'. An ordinary man turns into a hairy beast and comes out at night to stalk their prey and devours them."

For Diana, however, she disagrees with her stepbrother's ridiculous theory. "That's an old legend, Martin. No one's ever going to believe that!"

Just than, they hear someone calling out to them and as they turned around, there stood a tall young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, grey dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Hello, there. You must be the agents from The Center. I'm Jeremy and so glad of you to come" He offered his handshake to them.

Martin shook his hand and introduced himself and the team to him. "Agent Martin Mystery at your service and that's Java and my lovey dovey sis, Diana."

Diana grunted from Martin's remark, before she turns to Jeremy. "So, Jeremy. What can you tell us about these attacks?"

He explained as best as he could. "It all happened a couple days ago. Rachel and I were having a splendid time together in this very place until she changed into a creepy monster and attacked me. Fortunately, I was able to escape from here."

"Do you have any clues?" thought Diana.

"Yes, just this." He pulls out one of the photos from his pockets and shows it to them. It was a picture of his beloved Rachel in her demonic form with a strange looking item lunged on her back.

This had triggered Martin's curiosity. "It looks like some kind of arrow. Is that it?"

Jeremy pulls out another photo and it reveals an arrow with black feathers on the top and a large black heart at the bottom pierced onto Rachel's back. "I believe that's what happened to her. I hope that she'll return back to the way she was."

"Don't worry, Jeremy. We'll find out the cause of all this. Right, Martin?" told Diana to him.

"Precisely." Martin turns to Jeremy. "So, what happened next?"

"I believe that she and the rest of the women that fell victim to it have been sent to the Christ Church Cathedral."

"But why would they go all the way there?" wondered Diana.

"Good question. Let's pull up the Legend-EX and find out." Martin activates his U-Watch from his wrist and pulls up the Legend-EX. It than shows a miniature screen to reveal a dark angel-type creature holding a black bow and arrow, black wings, black robe, black sandals, thick horns on its forehead and menacing red eyes with sharp fangs and an evil grin. "Aha. It says here that its name is Damien Cupid, the evil twin of Dan Cupid. It comes from the world of despair and is looking to despise all love by spreading arrows of hate on every woman on Valentine's Day and turning themselves into terrifying monsters."

"That's horrible. I can't believe that it would do this! Especially on Valentine's Day!" cried Diana.

Martin continued reading. "I know. But listen to this: in order to reverse the effects, the black bow and arrow must be dipped into holy water and use it against him before dawn comes. It also says that they're very sensitive to light and would only appear in the evening."

"So, how we stop him?" asked Java.

Martin shuts off the Legend-EX on his U-Watch and answered. "Simple. We going to pay him a little visit and make sure that he doesn't spread any more hatred. That way, love will conquer all!" He imagines himself dressed up as a warrior of love with red suit, red cape and standing on a rock.

Diana blinked her eyes in confusion. "Seriously, Martin? I mean, c'mon! You're a geek! Not some romantic hero! What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly, their moment of strategizing a plan during their argument is interrupted by the sound of a man screaming for help.

"That sounds like trouble!" says Martin.

Before they leave, Jeremy warns them. "Please be very careful, agents. There's no telling what danger lies ahead in that very church." After that, he takes off and exits the park.

"Let's go, guys! He probably needs our help!" Martin and his team dashes to the direction of the man's scream and then sure enough, they've located the man on the ground looking very frightened at the sight of a hideous monster approaching him.

"Wh-Wh-What that?" says a shivering Java.

Even Diana was also feeling afraid. "Th-That's the same monster that attacked Jeremy!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Martin activates his U-Watch and selected X-Rod. He makes his way to the scene and fires off a net to prevent the monster from attacking the man.

The horned creature saw the oncoming object and managed to avoid being captured. It roared in frustration to see the three intruders that interfered by glaring its eyes at them.

"Smooth move, captain obvious!" told Diana to Martin.

Both he and the rest of his crew have little time to chat, when they see the horned monster leaping into their direction and assaulting them. First, it grabs Java and throws him back against the tree and it rendered him unconscious.

"Java!" called Martin to the caveman. He than hears Diana screaming, when he turns to see the monster grabbing her. "Diana!"

Martin quickly turns his X-Rod into a quarterstaff and proceeds to rescue Diana. He leaps high into the air and whacks the monster in the head hard enough to release its grip on Diana's leg.

That only made it very angry as it growled in pure anger.

He gulped his throat down. "Uh-oh."

It grabs the quarterstaff, hoists it in the air and starts spinning around a few times until he throws Martin back first onto the ground.

The spikey-haired agent immediately recovered from the impact that bestow on him. "Ouch. Talk about a rough ride."

His moment of recovery is immediately by the sound of a cackling laughter that nearly echoed the place.

A couple of minutes later, it appeared next to the creature with its bow and arrow in its hand.

"Why, you must be…" much to Martin's shock and surprise, he couldn't finish his answer.

With its menacing appearance, it points its finger at Martin. "Yes, it is I, Damien Cupid! You shall pay for meddling in my schemes!"

"We'll see about that! There's just only two of you," informed Martin.

Damien, however, isn't fazed. "Don't be so sure." As he snaps his fingers, more hordes of monsters have surrounded Martin and his teammates. "You were saying?"

"I just had to ask. C'mon, Di! Let's get out of here!" Both Martin and Diana try to escape, but no matter where they turn, Damien's brigade of demons keeps blocking their path.

As Java comes to his senses, he becomes very shocked to see numerous monsters blocking Martin and Diana's path to freedom. The muscled caveman growled and dashed into their direction as he picks one of the demons up with his upper body strength and throws it down to the pavement. Thus, joining Martin and Diana.

"You okay?" he asked them.

"I'm fine. How about you, Di?" asked Martin to her.

But she wasn't listening as she was completely unaware by getting hit from Damien's arrow and much like the rest of the victims, she too has been turned into a hideous demon and roared at them.

"Diana!" cried Martin.

Damien laughs at them. "Tough luck for you two. Now, finish them off!"

With nowhere left to go, Martin and Java are completely outnumbered by Damien and his band of demons. Just as things were about to become worse, a strong flash of light appeared out of the blue and shines on everyone.

Fortunately for Martin and Java, they've covered their eyes. Much to Damien's dismay and his crew, it blinded them.

"Argh! My eyes! I can't see!"

"What's going on?" asked Martin to Java.

"Java have no idea."

"Guys, over here!" says a mysterious voice, calling out to them.

Martin gasped at the sight of remembering that familiar voice. "That voice! But, it can't be!" Not wanting to think this over, both he and Java were able to escape Damien's wrath and his demons, just as the light had diminished.

Once that happened, Damien rubbed his eyes and noticed that Martin and Java have fled. "Darn! They got away!" He later grinned. "Oh, well. No matter. It won't be long until I fulfill the ceremony!"

Meanwhile, Martin and Java began catching their breath after escaping from Beacon Hill Park for nearly half an hour and are now at Goodacre Lake.

"Whew! That was a close one. But we lost Diana."

"Java feel bad."

Martin comforts his caveman friend. "Don't worry, Jav. We'll get her back and the rest of the girls." He than recalled the person that rescued him and Java. "Come to think of it, who saved us back there? It sounded like…"

"Hey, Martin." A new voice had interjected.

As he turned around slowly, his brown eyes flashed in utter shock to see his former girlfriend, Kaitlin smiling at him with her arms crossed. "K-Kaitlin? I thought you were…"

"Sent back home? Not really."

"How you find us?" wondered Java.

Rather than answering Java's question, Martin hesitated and came up with a better plan. "We don't have time to talk. We've got to head to the Cathedral and fast!"

Kaitlin raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Uh, why?"

No sooner Martin has little time replying back to her, he right away grabs her by the hand and starts running. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to help me and Java solve a mystery."

"Me? On a case? You bet!"

Later on, at the Christ Church Cathedral, Martin, Kaitlin and Java quietly sneak inside without disturbing Damien Cupid and his band of demonic monsters by walking up to top of the stairs and watch from above.

Kaitlin began to shiver and whispered quietly to Martin. "Who is that dark creature? He's freaking me out."

"That's Damien Cupid. An evil twin of Dan Cupid."

She now realizes of what type of monster they're dealing with. "If I'm not mistaken, Dan spreads love, while Damien spreads hate?"

Martin nodded. "Exactly and it's our job to stop him from spreading hatred on Valentine's Day."

The moment he verified the mission on this semi-holiday, Katlin's eyes were widened. "No way. That's awful."

Her presence has caught Damien's attention by twitching his ears and sniffed out his nose. He grinned with pleasure. "Well, well. I've sensed another female around here."

Martin, Kaitlin and Java gasped in horror to see that Damien has detected them.

He whirled around and spots Kaitlin by aiming his bow and arrow at her. "I shall enjoy adding you to my collection, my dear." He fires his arrow.

Luckily for Martin, he tackles her down before the arrow missed and punctured the wall.

Damien grunted with displeasure. "You little brat! Go, my loyal subjects! Attack them! But leave the young girl to me!"

"Not on my watch, you don't!" informed Martin to Damien. He than grabs Kaitlin by her waist and activates the Turbo Bungee option on his U-Watch. It shoots off a grappling hook onto the pillar and Martin swings over the demons with Kaitlin in his arm and Java catching on.

Kaitlin became impressed with his bravery. "Wow, Martin! That was awesome!"

Her pleasantry is quickly cut short to see another arrow coming from Damien's bow and it struck her right at her back. Just like the others, she too was transformed into a hideous creature.

Martin became horrified to see his former love interest becoming another monster like Diana and the rest of the women. "Kaitlin, no!"

Damien laughed to see Martin's beloved friend turning into a demon. "The more, the merrier! Face it, mister! You're finished!"

Upon seeing many other women and among them were Diana and now Kaitlin, Martin gripped his fist tightly. "Not yet. You're going to pay for taking the love of my life away from me, you cretin!"

"And just how are you going to do that, smarty-pants?" thought Damien.

"With this." Martin activates his U-Watch and selected Alpha Goggles. When he puts them on, it shined on both Damien and his entire legion of demons. The bright light from the Alpha Goggles has blinded their eyesight and it enables for Martin to grab hold of the bow and arrow from Damien's hands.

Java asks Martin of using Damien's weapon. "What now?"

"I have a plan; Java, go and turn on all the light switches." With Java heading into the main control panel, Martin goes to the center stage of the cathedral and dips the bow and arrow into the holy water as it turns the black bow into pure silky white and the black arrow into chalk white with a pure red heart on-top. "Awesome!"

He was nearly busy marveling at the new bow and arrow, when Java peaked his head and heard him shout out: "M-Monster!"

As soon as Martin turns around, he noticed that Damien has transformed himself into a large gargoyle and demanded Martin to return his weapon.

"Give that back to me, NOW!" His yelling acted as a gust of wind and it almost blew Martin away, but it didn't and still holding the bow and arrow. "Oh? So, you want to play hardball? Fine, I'm game!" He raised his fist up high and proceeds to squash Martin like a bug.

But Martin immediately got out of dodge and tries to clear a path, in order to shoot the arrow at Damien while avoiding his demonic army.

Unfortunately, Damien, in his large gargoyle form, caught up with him and slammed his fist hard enough for the ground to shake, where it sent Martin flying across the cathedral and hits back first against the wall.

Martin quickly recovers and sees that he is once again surrounded by Damien's pack of demons and preventing his escape. "Oh, boy. This is so not good."

"This time, you will not escape so easily!" As Damien prepares for the finishing blow, Java manages to locate the light switch box and turns on all of the lights as it shines on everybody.

"Argh! Not again!" yelled Damien, covering his eyes, along with the rest of his crew.

This gives Martin the opportunity to aim the white bow and arrow carefully at Damien's chest to where his heart is. With the bow aimed perfectly in place, Martin made this proclamation. "This is for Kaitlin!" He fires the arrow with a pure red heart on it and it strikes Damien right onto his chest.

Damien roared in pain of being struck by his own arrow. "NO!" As he looked down at his feet, he slowly begins to disappear, but not until he feels his heart being filled with love. "So…this is love? How…how sweet." He closed his eyes and made a soft smile for the first and last time, before he was turned into nothingness.

All of the women that were victimized have been reverted back to normal, along with Rachel, Diana and Kaitlin.

Java was left puzzled. "What happen to him?"

Martin answered. "You could say that he has learned the true meaning of love."

Morning came and every woman have been returned to their rightful boyfriends, especially Rachel reuniting with Jeremy as they both embraced in happiness.

They weren't the only ones. So did Kaitlin and Martin as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Martin! You saved me! How can I ever thank you?"

Diana became infuriated to see them embracing and is about to intervene until Java puts his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"No problem." That's when he spots M.O.M. approaching to them and as he released his hug from Kaitlin, he hands over the bow and arrow that was once wielded by Damien to M.O.M.

"Job well done, Martin. According to our reports, all the other women have returned to normal."

"Speaking of which, what's going to happen with Kaitlin?" asked Martin.

Diana smiled with delight. "I know what will happen. She's going to have her memories erased and won't remember a thing. Right, M.O.M?"

M.O.M., on the other hand, denies Diana's theory. "Not exactly. Because that she now fully understands Martin's involvement with us, I've considered adding her as an agent."

This made Diana incredibly upset of M.O.M.'s idea having her as an agent to The Center, rather than wiping away her memories. "What?! That is absolutely crazy!"

"C'mon, Di. It's not really a big deal" told Martin to her. He than turns to Kaitlin. "Listen, Kaitlin. I'm really sorry for not telling you about me being an agent to them. Is it possible for us…to…you know…start over?"

Kaitlin's eyes shined like diamonds and made a big smile. "Definitely, yes and my lips are sealed. Oh, and Martin?" She kisses him on the cheek and had this to say to him, while she fluttered her blue eyes at him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Martin smiled back and hugged her warmly. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kaitlin."

Right after solving the mystery in Victoria, British Columbia, Martin, Java, Diana and Kaitlin are back at Torrington Academy in Sherbrook, Quebec.

They headed into the gymnasium, where the Valentine's Day dance is happening and both Martin and Kaitlin have already hit the dance floor by doing some slow dancing and holding their hands together.

Diana had her arms folded and was already fuming with anger to see Martin and Kaitlin back together. "I can't believe that she's with us, now! Can this day get any worse?"

A familiar new voice had interjected her. "Hi, Diana."

She quickly turned around to see Marvin smiling at her. "M-Marvin!" She clasps her hands with his and asked. "Will you please dance with me?"

Fortunately, he nods his head. "Of course." He takes her to the dance floor and starts dancing.

This leaves Java all alone until he felt a small tap on his shoulder and as he turns around, he sees none other than the lunch lady he once had an affection from way back: Polly Potswaggle.

"Care to dance, big fella?"

His cheeks were filled with a hint of redness on them. "J-Java agrees!"

During the dance, Martin and Kaitlin begin sharing their words to each other.

"I'm really glad that you're back with me."

"So do I. In fact, I have a confession to make."

Martin winced his brown eyes in confusion. "What's that?"

As she peered into his eyes, she whispered into his ear. "Martin Mystery, I love you."

When she spoke those shocking words to him, Martin could feel his entire body tingling with joy and glanced back at her. "R-Really? You do?"

Kaitlin nods her head in agreement.

He couldn't believe that she has feelings for him all along. And so, he replies back to her. "Oh, Kaitlin, I…I love you, too."

From that very moment, they stared into each other's eyes and pressed their lips against each other. Afterwards, they've resumed their dancing.

Both Diana and Marvin were almost in a state of shock by seeing Martin making out with Kaitlin.

"I can't believe of what I've just watched." She hangs her head down.

"Don't feel so bad, Diana. You have me and I really like you, a lot."

She gasped in bewilderment. "Seriously, Marvin?"

"How can I say no to someone as radiant as you are?"

Diana could feel her heart sing with joy and threw her arms around his neck. "That makes me so happy." She locks her emerald green eyes with Marvin's brown eyes and responded. "Happy Valentine's Day, Marvin."

"Same to you, Diana." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and continues dancing.

It was a special Valentine's Day for Martin to remember. Now with Kaitlin at his side and as part of the team, he can accomplish almost anything.


End file.
